


[Podfic] Leave - written by adelagia

by bravenclawesome



Series: Merlin Podfics by bravenclawesome [38]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravenclawesome/pseuds/bravenclawesome
Summary: As far as decisions went, this either ranked as the stupidest thing he'd ever done, or the most inspired.





	[Podfic] Leave - written by adelagia

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Leave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/746366) by [adelagia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelagia/pseuds/adelagia). 



> I am always open to story suggestions, so if you have any ideas for what I can record next (ideally under 1000 words, but I'll consider anything under 5000 words), please send me an ask on Tumblr at http://merlins-earmuffs.tumblr.com/ask.

| 

cover art by bravenclawesome

**Duration:** 00:09:04

**Size:** 9.5 MB

Direct download/streaming at [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/j33gf14pr2vk8n1/Leave.mp3/file) and [YouTube](https://youtu.be/xugvgoARpv4).  
  
---|---


End file.
